Roll On By
by KickAssCow
Summary: Five normal girls work in a cafe, What happens when the five most poplar boys take a liking to the girls. Couples IxS,SxS,TxN,HxN.
1. Chapter 1

**Roll On By**

Melissa Javis, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Tenten all worked in a cafe called Rock 'n' Roll after School. The owner of the cafe was Temari.

It was after school on a Monday and the five girls were at the cafe. The uniform was a black skirt, That ended just after the knee, A white shirt saying Rock 'n' Roll cafe and Rollerblades.

Melissa and Tenten wore leggings with the uniform. Ino had her hair in a high ponytail, Melissa had her medium length brown hair in a low ponytail like Sakura and Hinata had it and Tenten had her hair in two buns.

Melissa also wore a black bandanna around her right wrist. Temari walked in to the cafe to see her five waitress at the till.

Ino was holding a timer, Sakura and Tenten were cheering Melissa and Hinata on, Who were seeing how could hold there breath the longest.

There always did little competition like that, Just for fun. Temari watched, If she had to describe the girls to someone it would go like this.

Ino, Loud, Caring and Friendly.

Sakura, Helpful, Loyal and Trustful.

Hinata, Shy, Friendly and Smart.

Tenten, Sporty, Caring and Loyal.

Melissa, Tomboy, Sporty and a good friend.

Temari laughed as she looked at the girls. They were also the cafes band, Hinata was on keyboard or sometimes piano, Ino was on drums but also did sing two of the songs, Sakura was on guitar and so was Tenten but like Ino she did singing and Melissa was the singer but also played the saxophone.

At the moment Melissa was winning, About a minute later, Hinata fell on the floor, Trying to breath while Melissa was having no trouble.

" How do you do it?" Ino questioned.

" Lungs of a singer" Melissa stated as she high fived Tenten.

After that Melissa skated off to a customer, Suddenly the doors opened and the five most popular boys came in.

They were Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto. As soon as they came Hinata got of the floor.

The Boys sat down, Ino took a fan out if her hair, It was a black/pink one with a dragon on it and fanned herself. No one know what that meant.

Only Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Melissa understood it, It meant 'hot guys are here'. Sakura looked at Ino who had put her fan back then at Melissa.

Sakura started to fiddled with her hair, Meaning 'Dare you'. Melissa's eyes widened. " why me?" Melissa whispered.

" Your daring, So you do it" Sakura said.

Melissa sighed then skated over to the boys. " Hi, What would you like?" Melissa said happily.

The boys could hear laughing behind Melissa, Melissa turned around and growled at her friends, Who were behind the till, Waving at Melissa.

" Umm.., 2 cokes, 1 water and 2 tango's" Naruto said, Melissa wrote it down and left.

" Does she come to are school?" Naruto asked.

" Ya, She sits with Gaara, Kankuro, Rock Lee and Shino" Kiba answered. Ino got the drinks and gave them to Tenten.

Tenten skated over to the boys. " Here you go" Tenten said, As she gave them the drinks then left. Tenten skated over to her friends.

" So, Who is getting the drinks?" Melissa questioned.

" Hinata" Sakura giggled.

" W-why m-m-me" Hinata stuttered.

" Cause i have gone and so has Tenten" Melissa stated, As Tenten nodded in agreement.

" And i saw you stare at the blond" Ino chimed in.

" I didn't" Hinata whined.

" Yes you did" Ino stated.

" I didn't, You were staring at the pineapple boy" Hinata stated, Ino blushed and looked over at him.

" So i have a good reason, He is so hot" Ino giggled. " Fine I'll go to prove a point" Ino said.

She skated over to the boys. " Finished" Ino questioned.

" Troublesome" Shikamaru whined.

" What is that meant to mean?" Ino asked.

" Nothing, Ya" Sasuke said, As he glared at Shika, Who was sleeping. Ino picked the drinks up and smirked at her friends as she skated over to them.

Sakura took the drinks off Ino and went into the kitchen. " Someone feeling frisky" Melissa giggled at a Ino who was smiling proudly.

Kiba looked over at Melissa, He was popular and she was normal but he liked her, he talked to her once and found out that she liked alot that he liked. Neji saw Kiba looking at Melissa.

" So i guess you like her" Neji whispered, So only Kiba heard but he could of screamed it cause, Sasuke and Naruto were in a arguement and Shikamaru was asleep.

" Ya i guess but you keep staring at Tenten" Kiba whispered back. Sasuke and Naruto had finished the argument, Naruto was sulking in a corner.

Sasuke was looking at Sakura as she skated around, Shika had woke up to see his black haired friend staring at the girl go around. " Dude your staring at her" Shika yawned.

" I'm not staring at her" Sasuke protested, At that point Hinata skated over. " Would you like anything else?" Hinata said.

" Hinata tell the pineapple boy that he is fit" Ino shouted, The boys didn't know who said it cause, Ino was under the till hiding.

" Ino i'm not going to say that" Hinata shouted back, As the boys laughed at the pink faced Shikamaru. It was the end of the day and everyone went home, Tenten, Melissa, Ino and Hinata went together cause the live in the same house.

* * *

**Finally done, i will put the new chapter up as soon as i can, Please review if you read it. Soz if there is any spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Roll On By**_

**Hiya, Sorry it took me long to get this up but i had a writing block moment and couldn't think of anything to write. Also i forgot to say this is in Shippudden(Sorry if it was wrong) so Akamaru is big.**

It was a Tuesday and all the girls were at school. There were in homeroom, Melissa and Ino were sitting on the tables, Sakura and Hinata were sitting on the chairs and Tenten was leaning against the wall.

The boys walked in and past the girls, As Naruto walked past Melissa stopped him with her arm, He looked around at her.

" Hey Hinata" Melissa said pointing out Hinata to Naruto.

" Said to me that you are fit" Melissa stated to Naruto, then letting him go, Tenten, Ino and Sakura started to laugh and Hinata thought she would die.

" Mel your dead" Hinata shouted, Melissa ran away from Hinata, Naruto was blushing and started to watch Hinata chase Melissa around but he notice that she was pink on her cheeks and across her nose.

All the boys looked up to see Naruto walk up to them but he had a faint blush on his cheeks. Shikamaru looked around to see Hinata chasing after a laughing Melissa. " That's new" Shika yawned before falling asleep.

Suddenly Melissa stopped in front of Shika, Hinata ran up to Melissa but Melissa push her on to Naruto, Before she poked Shika, Who looked up at her smiling face.

" What is she doing?" Tenten asked.

" Shika is it?" Melissa asked, Shika nodded and Hinata started to get up to kill Melissa.

" My friend the blond one Ino" Melissa said before pointing to Ino. " Said your hot" Melissa stated again before resume the chase with Hinata but this time Ino joined in.

All the boys looked at Shikamaru, Who was lightly blushing. " Well we found out who said it" Kiba laughed.

The boys nodded, Before looking at the friends ran around the class room. " And we also found out that Melissa is daring" Sasuke added.

Melissa heard and stopped in front of the boys. " What di.." She was cut off by Ino and Hinata who jumped on her.

Kakahsi walked into see Tenten and Sakura laughing and Melissa being handle up by her ankles, By Hinata and Ino. Suddenly Melissa got a idea.

" Hey guys, Do you think the class wants to meet are room mates" Melissa giggled, Tenten, Ino and Hinata know what she meant but Sakura and the class didn't.

Melissa put her fingers to her lips and whistled, While the class and Sakura stared at her. Ino and Hinata dropped her and stood with Tenten.

Melissa was smirking, Suddenly everyone heard loud barking but it was not Akamaru. Suddenly six dogs rushed into the classroom and ran over to Melissa, Who was still on the floor.

" Melissa, Do you know this dogs?" Kakashi asked.

" Yup, This is Max, Odd, Snow, Dreamer, Foxy and Trip" Melissa said.

All the dogs had the head band around there necks, Max was a wolf looking dog, He had a blue bandanna around his left paw.

Odd ws the odd one out, he had long ears and the rest had ears like a wolf, He was a chocolate brown colour. Snow was a white dog, She had a pink rose behind her left ear.

Dreamer was a grey dog, Foxy was a fox like dog and Trip was total black and he wore sun glasses.

" OK, Were do you keep them" Kakashi said.

Melissa stood up and stood next to Tenten, Ino and Hinata with the dogs. " They live with Me, Tenten, Ino and Hinata" Melissa said.

" Can you send them back now" Kakashi said as Odd started to sniff him.

" OK, See you guys later" Melissa said to the dogs and then they all disappeared out the window.

Melissa sat down next to Tenten, The boys stared at her then at each other. " Did you know she had dogs and lived with Ino, Hinata and Tenten?" Naruto asked, They all shock they heads.

" Anyway are we going to the cafe tonight, I heard the band is playing" Kiba said. Then the boys planned to go, Only to see the girls sing.

**Hope you like this chapter, The next chapter will be the girls singing. Anyway please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Roll on By**_

**Soz it took me so long to update but here is chapter 3 of Roll On By.**

It was after school and the girls were already at the cafe. " So what are we singing tonight" Ino asked as she tuned her drums.

" When I'm gone, Tenten lead, Me and Ino the chorus. Then Let Me Go, Me lead, Ino and Tenten the chorus" Melissa said to them all and taking her Rollerblades off, Then putting her trainers on.

Tenten and Ino nodded, Then put there trainers on. Melissa got onto the stage and stood by the lead mic, Tenten and Sakura got they guitars ready, Hinata stood at the keyboard and Ino sat at the drums.

" Hi everyone, Nice to see you again" Melissa said as everyone clapped and whislted, The boys were not there yet.

" OK, So we are going to start with When I'm Gone and Tenten is going to sing" Melissa said as she stepped to the second mic, Everyone was clapping and whistling again.

Tenten stepped to the lead singers mic, Her guitar in front of her, Ino had the mic over the drums, To sing and play at the same time like Tenten.

Tenten started to play with Sakura, Ino and Hinata, Melissa tapped her foot to the beat, Then winked at Tenten, Who saw that and started to sing.

_**Tenten**_

There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind...

Or maybe I'm just blind...

The boys walked into see the girls on the stage. Neji smiled at Tenten, Shika and Kiba were amazed when Ino and Melissa sang

_**Chorus-Ino and Melissa**_  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

_**Tenten**_  
Love me when I'm gone...

When your education X-Ray  
Cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone

**Chorus-Ino and Melissa**

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

_**Tenten**_  
Or maybe I'm just blind...

The boys sat down and listened to the girls, When Ino and Melissa sang Shika winked at Ino, She saw and blushed but kept playing.

_**Chorus-Ino and Melissa**_

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

_**Tenten**_  
Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone

They finished the song and Melissa and Tenten swapped places. " OK, We are only doing two songs tonight, Because we are shutting early" Melissa and the people in the cafe. " Awww" in sadness that they were only doing two songs.

" Hey it is because Temari has a date" Melissa laughed and again they aww and cat called.

" Who with?" Someone shouted.

" Well it is with my brother Todd Javis" Melissa said and the people cat called again, The girls giggled.

" OK, This is Let Me Go" Melissa said and they started to play.

_**Melissa**_

One more kiss could be the best thing  
Or one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And your not something I deserve

**Chorus-Tenten and Ino**  
In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, let me go

All the boys were amazed that Ino, Melissa and Tenten sang so good, They never know that.

_**Melissa**_  
I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
And I know what I'm going through

_**Chorus-Tenten and Ino**_  
In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go, let me go

_**Melissa**_  
And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside  
I know, I know  
But all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows, who knows

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go

_**Melissa,Tenten and Ino**_  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't know who I am

(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't know me

They stopped and the people cheered and whistled. " Kay, Hope you enjoy it and see you tomorrow" Melissa said.

Everyone left, Melissa, Ino, Hinata and Tenten started to put they things away. Sakura got off the stage and started to put to clean up and collect the drinks.

After they all cleaned up Melissa, Tenten, Ino and Hinata went home. Sakura went to her parent's house, Suddenly out of no where Sasuke appeared.

" Hi Sasuke" Sakur whispered.

" Hi Sakura, I know we hardly talk but do you what to go out with me" Sasuke asked.

" I love to" Sakura said as she hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke walked Sakura home, She had a lot to tell her friends but how would they act.

**Hope you like it, The next chapter will be up soon, i hope and PLZ R&R. If Your wondering what the songs are-**

**When I'm Gone-Three Doors Down.**

**Let Me Go-Three Doors Down.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Roll On By**_

**Soz, It took me so long to update. But this is chapter 4 for Roll On By.**

It was Wednesday morning, Melissa woke up and looked around. In the room was Tenten, Ino and Hinata asleep in they beds. Melissa looked on the floor to see, Trip laying on his back next to Dreamer, Max laying on his side next to Foxy and Odd was laying on his stomach, Next to his sister Snow.

" Guys wake up" Melissa said, Tenten woke up.

" Hi" Tenten yawned.

Melissa smirked and throw her pillow at Ino, Who fell put of her bed. " Melissa don't do that" Ino moaned, Melissa giggled and then walked over and poked Hinata, Trip woke up.

" Man, Do we have to wake up" Trip whinned, He pushed his sun glasses up and licked Dreamer's cheek.

" Why would you need to wake up, Your not going to school" Melissa snorted.

Trip sighed then went back to sleep, The girls got ready, Melissa wore a Chinese blue top and black trousers, The others put there normal clothes on.

" Are we meeting Sakura at school?" Hinata asked.

" Let me phone her" Ino said, She got out her phone and started to phone Sakura and kept walking.

_" Hello"_Sakura answered.

" Hi Sakura" Ino said.

_" What's up?" _Sakura asked.

" Were are you i can hear the radio" Ino questioned.

She stopped walking, Melissa and Tenten stopped and looked at Ino, Hinata didn't see them stop and kept walking, Until she realised they had stopped and walked over to see Ino look angry.

" Ino, What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

Sakura gulped, She was in Sasuke's car and had forgotten to phone or text her friends about being with him.

" Um..., In will tell you at school" Sakura said.

" You better" Ino snapped, She put her phone back in her back.

" Ino, What is wrong?" Hinata asked.

" I don't know but she will tell us at school" Ino said and they all started to walk to school.

There got to school and went to they homeroom, Sakura and the boys were not they yet, Ino and Melissa sat on the tables, Tenten was leaning against the wall and Hinata was standing next to her.

Suddenly Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji walked in but Sasuke was not there." So were is Sasuke?" Tenten questioned.

The boys looked at each other, Then sat next to the girls. " With his new girlfriend" Naruto said. At that point Sasuke walked in and he was holding hands with. " Sakura" Ino growled.

**Soz about leaving it on a cliffy but it will be worth it in the next chapter, Hope you liked this chapter and please R&R.**


	5. Author's note

Note

I have lost my book that had the ideas in about this story, Please in a review give me a idea. So please put it in a review and it will be up in the next chapter. Sorry again.

ShAdOwWoLf123


End file.
